


Studying

by Novella_Winchester



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lime, Sexy Draco, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco walks in on a strip-study session in his dorm room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) = your name  
> (Bff/n) = your best friend's name

The photo that goes with this oneshot is at: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/94/07/cb/9407cb509c6be3671466a6c7aae34751.jpg

Draco walked into his dorm room to find two girls, half naked, sitting on his bed. Textbooks and papers lay haphazardly around them. (Y/n) glanced up in his direction as the door swung shut behind him. “Hey babe, I didn’t think you’d be back yet.” (Bff/n) hummed in acknowledgment, but paid him no more attention ignored his entrance.

Draco’s face twisted. “(Y/n), why are you and (Bff/n) in my room and not fully dressed?”

(Y/n) took a sip from a bottle of questionable contents and passed it to (Bff/n). “We both have roommates and your room is bigger. We’re almost done anyways. Actually I thought we would be done before you got back, but you’re early. Oh, and we’re studying for exams, they are next week, remember?”

Draco sat at his desk. “And you just decided to undress before you started?”

She laughed. “It’s strip-studying. It’s more fun if it’s a game, if there’s some punishment for getting a wrong answer.” She winked at the pale boy.

(Bff/n) shoved her books and papers into her bag and pulled her shirt over her head. She smiled at (Y/n). “Your flirting is getting to be too much to bear, so I’ll be going now.” She stood and blew (Y/n) a kiss. “Bye bye baby doll, see you at breakfast.” She walked past Draco and ruffled his hair. “Adios daddy’s boy.”

(Y/n) turned and dangled her bare legs off the side of the bed as the door swung shut behind (Bff/n) and smiled at the boy sitting straight up in his desk chair. “Don’t I get a welcome back kiss?” he asked, his eyes focusing on the slope of her neck. 

She smiled and stood up from his bed, hips rolling with each step towards his chair. His tips had turned up in a small smirk as he watch her, shifting his legs into a more relaxed position. (Y/n) stepped in between his knees, leaning down to his height in the chair. Her hands lightly cupping his face, brushing strands of light hair out of his eyes. Her lips brushed over his, the slight burning sensation of firewhisky meeting his tastebuds as his teeth nipped at her lower lip until her lips parted and turned up in a smile.

Draco broke the kiss, drawing in a few short gasps of air and leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you.” (Y/n) giggled, and the sound made Draco’s smile grow larger and brighter. (Y/n) sat herself across his lap, dangling her legs over the wooden arm of his chair.

Draco’s gaze traveled down the length of her body, the long fingers tracing her skin like the burning feeling of firewhisky sliding down her throat. Her weight against his body like the pull gravity connecting him to his sanity, his humanity.

His lips traced over her bra strap as (Y/n) brushed her fingers through his hair. “You know,” he said as he peppered soft kisses across her shoulder and up the column of her neck. “I don’t think I’ve studied enough for the exams next week. Maybe you should help me and we can continue your… game.”

● ● ●

“I’m afraid that you’ve made another mistake Mr. Malfoy. You’ll need to serve your penalty.”

“Do you think you could possibly help me with that Miss (L/n)?”

“Of course Mr. Malfoy.” Her hands slid up his legs to the button on his pants. Fingers slowly sliding the button out of its hole and pulling the zipper down with her teeth. She slowly tugged the material down off his thighs until the black material pooled on the ground around his feet. His fingers tangled in her hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Extended Ending

(Y/n) woke to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of legs tangled in hers. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and groaned, stretching her muscles out in every direction. She curled herself into a ball and felt Draco pressing open-mouthed kisses around her shoulder blades.

She rolled over to see bright light streaming in through the window, and something snapped into place. (Y/n) rolled out of the bed, grabbing blindly for her clothes. “Shit! Draco, Snape is going to piss bricks if I don’t get to class on time!”

Draco laughed, still lying on the bed. “Calm down (Y/n). You can miss class one time.”

(Y/n) shot a glare at him. “I’ve already missed more than a few classes. My mother is this close to skinning me alive. You know how she is.”

She rambled on, pulling on wrinkled clothes while looking at the ground. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Calm down, your mother will be fine.” His breath was hot against her ear. “Just get dressed, we’ll make it to class on time.”

(Y/n) visibly relaxed and straightened her tie. “Fine.” She brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten her appearance. “We should study again soon.”

“I love you.”


End file.
